Cumanity
by Datzaya Boihara
Summary: Izaya enjoys himself, while enjoying humanity.


It's night, the time when Ikebukuro really shone. The streets pulsed with the hundreds of heartbeats thronging in clumps and Izaya Orihara watched over them all like a god on his cozy chair throne. His eyes gleamed manically through half-closed lids as he watched the faceless crowd from on high, and his teeth shone in the neon lighting coming from the various signs dotting the surrounding buildings.

"Gorgeous." He purred quietly. There was a reason this was his office, and that reason was the view. The large window that devoured most of the wall wasn't what most people considered to be pretty, but there was nothing Izaya found more beautiful. It gave him a perfect shot of his one true love:

Humanity.

Every single human ever born, ever alive, ever dead.

All of them.

Not to say he loved them all personally, no, that was too much.

But as a whole-

Yes, they were perfect.

The way they flowed, laughed, loved, cried, screamed, pounded, melded- He was getting tingles up his spine just thinking about it.

The crowds grew larger, and Izaya's grin widened. Now was the time when humans were at their best. As he watched the masses, never picking out a face in particular, his hand moved the familiar path down his front and to the zipper of his pants. He unzipped them slowly and quietly, as if a loud sound would destroy the moment. It was no problem finding his half-hard on, though this was made easier by the fact that he generally went commando. As the people bumped and smashed into each other on their various ways, Izaya stroked, his breaths already getting uneven. His eyes unwillingly began to pick out faces he knew, and with each face he grew hotter and his hand moved faster.

Masaomi Kida- Gold eyes and hair made him easy to spot and Izaya let him into his fantasy in his mind.

Mikado Ryuugamine- Quiet, but a leader, tagging along beside his best friend, not only down the streets but through the dirty paths of Izaya's imagination.

Anri Sonohara- With the boys as usual, her pretty and anxious form filling his minds eye as she walked between them.

Celty- The beautiful headless rider who wasn't human and so zoomed on her way with little notice from Izaya's lustful eyes.

Shinra- An old friend, probably on his way to an empty home, his youthful and almost pretty face shining into the small cluster of people in Izaya's brain.

There was Shizu-chan, who was annoying, a bastard, and above all else a monster. Izaya nearly lost his will to continue as he growled and looked back at Mikado, stroking faster as he did so.

The faces began to blur and the warm, pulsating, grinding, colorful mess of humanity was all he could see. It was all he needed to see. He was completely hard now and his breathing erratic, one hand caressing the windowpane and the other moving skillfully up, down and around himself as he watched the glory of humanity and felt them pound in his veins like oxygen. He felt them, their pure aliveness, all around him, and oh god he wished he could be amongst them now and actually feel their lives surround him and have them feel his love pour through them- but the best he could do was lean all the way back in his chair, moan louder, jerk his hips more, and love humanity while he sat above them like their only protector, their only hope, their one true love.

He felt himself lose control, ever so slightly, and right as he hit his climax, he yelled loud enough for the whole city to feel-

"HUMANITY-!"

And then it was over and he was slumped back in his chair watching the cum roll down the window like rain. He made a small content noise and covered his eyes with his clean hand.

"Humans" he said, much quieter this time, a whisper, "I love them. I love them all. Why can't they see?" He smiled and chuckled.

"I guess I'll just have to make them see."

Without further ado, Izaya stood, fixed his clothes, and after cleaning his hand off on a clean windowpane, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, leaving his mark on the window and his view of humanity behind.


End file.
